Amor Enmascarado
by beafraidfor you
Summary: Isabella Swan hace gala de sus encantos en un rutilante baile de máscaras con un único hombre en mente. Sería capaz de arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo por un beso de Edward Cullen, duque de Masen …aunque ansía mucho más, muchísimo más…
1. Argumento

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de SM y la historia es una adaptación. Al final de la misma pondré el nombre de la obra y su autora.**

**_.*._**

**ARGUMENTO**

**Isabella Swan** hace gala de sus encantos en un rutilante baile de máscaras con un único hombre en mente. Sería capaz de arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo por un beso de **Edward Cullen**, duque de Masen … aunque ansía mucho más, muchísimo más…

La deslumbrante mujer vestida de color burdeos deja sin aliento a Edward. Le recuerda a la protegida beldad que tiene a su cargo, la única que ha llegado a su corazón de hielo. Pero Bella jamás sería tan indiscreta, ni se dejaría llevar por la pasión…

Creyendo un error su abrazo prohibido, Edward sabe que debe portarse de forma honorable y encontrarle un esposo a Bella. Pero la joven no se dejará manejar en nombre del decoro, y no descansará hasta haber llevado a cabo su seducción y tener al duque en su cama, casado y muy satisfecho. Lo único que Edward tiene que decir es sí…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de SM y la historia es una adaptación. Al final de la misma pondré el nombre de la obra y su autora.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Londres, mayo de 1877._

A lo largo de su privilegiada vida, había muy pocas cosas que a Edward Cullen, duque de Masen , se le hubieran negado. En general, incluso sus caprichos más insignificantes se cumplían en cuestión de segundos. Pero a pesar de ser un hombre tan afortunado, el destino, con su agudo sentido de la ironía, le había dado mucho más de lo que había pedido, como por ejemplo una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, y que esa noche quedaba oculta bajo la máscara de piel que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

Por esa cicatriz, su gracia se había convertido en un experto en ocultar sus deseos y sus sentimientos, y se había acostumbrado a la abnegación.

Y era esa abnegación la que lo había llevado aquella noche a Saint Castle. Igual que sus clientes, el club de Saint Castle ofrecía un aspecto decente, pero bajo aquella fachada, si uno sabía dónde mirar, se escondían todos los placeres imaginables, incluso los más escandalosos y prohibidos. En una parte de la casa, damas y caballeros asistían a una fiesta de lo más normal. Mientras que en otra, mucho menos decorosa, se podía dar rienda suelta a los deseos sin temor a ser descubierto.

Dicho de otra manera, era un lugar donde el decoro se cruzaba con el pecado, pero nunca eran oficialmente presentados.

El impresionante edificio permanecía fiel al estilo de la época en que fue construido durante el reinado de Jorge IV. En aquel entonces, era un teatro, y lo siguió siendo durante unos cincuenta años, hasta que su propietario, un tal señor Crowly, lo perdió, junto con el resto de su fortuna, en una partida de cartas. Y el hecho de que hubiera perdido con una mujer... Bueno, se podía decir que Crowly tuvo que irse de Inglaterra no sólo para huir de sus acreedores, sino también para dejar de escuchar los chistes que se hacían sobre él.

Tanya Denali no era una mujer corriente quedó en evidencia tan pronto como tomó posesión del teatro de Saint Castle y convirtió el abandonado edificio en un establecimiento de primera clase en apenas seis meses.

Ahora era un club exclusivo en el que eran bienvenidos tanto hombres como mujeres, siempre que pudieran costearse el elevadísimo precio de la entrada. Asimismo, había celebraciones y bailes, y un restaurante abierto al público, pero bailes como los de esa noche, donde todos llevaban máscaras y el alcohol fluía sin restricción... eran sólo para los socios. El único modo de que una persona ajena al club pudiera asistir era si la invitaba algún miembro.

Esa noche, Jasper era el invitado de Edward. Éste no lo había convidado porque necesitara el apoyo de su hermano pequeño, sino porque sabía que le hubiera sido imposible quitárselo de encima. Jasper no le habría dejado en paz hasta conseguir que lo llevara con él.

Pero esa noche. Edward tenía intención de satisfacer sus deseos de una vez por todas, estuviera o no acompañado de su hermano. El Saint Castle emanaba energía y diversión, junto con la promesa de algo más sensual. Esa promesa era lo que había hecho que Edward subiera al palco y se quedara allí observando. Esperando.

Jasper, que apenas tenía diez meses menos que Edward, se sentó a su lado. El más joven de los Cullen no tenía tantos miramientos como su hermano mayor a la hora de elegir a una mujer y estaba dispuesto a tener un romance con la primera que se cruzara en su camino. Era como un caballo de carreras a punto de salir disparado hacia la meta.

—Dios santo, Jazz. —Edward no pudo evitar sonar enfadado. Que su hermano pequeño lo vigilara como una niñera resultaba agotador y humillante, por no mencionar que era obvio que Jasper quería participar en la fiesta. —Si tan ansioso estás, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una de esas damas que no dejan de mirarte y te relajas un poco? Quizá así yo podré hacer lo mismo.

Jasper se removió incómodo en la butaca forrada de terciopelo. Igual que su hermano, lucía una sencilla máscara negra.

—No estoy tan ansioso, pero gracias. ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Dirigiendo su atención hacia la multitud que había debajo, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no.

—No entiendo que seas tan exigente. ¿No te basta con que tenga unos ojos bonitos, una sonrisa agradable, y que esté dispuesta?

—No —respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de los invitados. —No me basta.

Lo que él buscaba en una pareja no era tan sencillo, ni tan noble. Sus deseos iban más allá de buscar una compañera de cama y se asemejaban peligrosamente a una obsesión.

Lo único que necesitaba para excitarse era que la dama en cuestión tuviera el pelo castaño, los labios carnosos y unas curvas voluptuosas. Así podía fingir que estaba con la única que de verdad deseaba: Bella.

La última vez que había posado su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates había sido unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando Edward visitó la finca que poseía en Kent. Bramsley estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir allí más a menudo, si quería, pero lo bastante lejos de Londres como para justificar sus ausencias. ¿Por qué torturarse más de lo necesario?

Ahora, sentía de nuevo esa tortura mientras seguía allí, oculto entre las sombras, observando el espectáculo. Silencioso como un espectro, se terminó el champán y dejó la copa encima de una mesita. Era un cazador paciente, pero el anhelo que sentía en su interior amenazaba con hacerle perder los nervios.

Pero esperaría.

—Ah, allí veo una preciosa gacela en busca de amo —comentó Jasper inclinándose hacia adelante sin disimular su lujuria.

Los dos hermanos tenían una espesa y ondulada melena, pero mientras la de Jasper era rubia, la de Edward tenía cierto tono cobrizo. Los pálidos ojos verdes de ambos eran casi idénticos, aunque los del joven eran mucho más alegres que los de su hermano mayor. Y Edward estaba convencido de que sus pómulos no eran tan marcados y que no tenía la nariz tan recta como la de Jazz. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, era innegable que eran familia. La sangre de los Cullen era más que evidente. Su otro hermano Emmett y su hermana Bree también eran prueba de ello.

Siguiendo la mirada de Jasper, Edward vio a una mujer de pelo castaño y edad indeterminada que, enfundada en un vestido de seda verde, se paseaba entre los que bailaban. Por el modo en que observaba a los caballeros de la sala era obvio que buscaba compañía.

En otra época, eso sólo habría bastado para despertar su apetito. Hubo una época en la que cualquier mujer le habría servido, pero ya no.

La dama levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron por debajo de las plumas de su máscara color violeta. Clavó la mirada en Jasper y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Me disculpas? —le dijo a Edward, ya de pie.

Éste le quitó importancia a su partida con un gesto de la mano. Aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano, en aquellos momentos prefería estar solo.

Jasper le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Te veré por la mañana.

De todos era sabido que Jazz jamás volvía a casa antes del amanecer, pues le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de sus amantes. En cambio Edward nunca pasaba la noche con ellas, así su fantasía seguía viva más tiempo.

—Te estaré esperando —contestó.

Edward no apartó la mirada de la muchedumbre, pero la partida de su hermano lo distrajo unos segundos. Cuando volvió a quedarse solo de nuevo, suspiró y estiró las piernas.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, se preguntó a sí mismo, igual que las otras noches que acudía allí. Y, como siempre, no le gustó la respuesta.

Estaba allí porque quería algo que no podía tener, algo que había prometido no desear. Una persona a la que nunca haría daño, que jamás se atrevería a profanar.

Unas risas resonaron en su oído, estridentes y desagradables, despertando los recuerdos de la noche, tiempo atrás, en que sintió el frío acero desgarrándole la mejilla. En ese instante, recordó que estaba solo, aunque a su alrededor hubiera cientos de personas pasándolo bien. A Edward no le gustaba la gente, y ese sentimiento se intensificaba cuando iba a fiestas de ese tipo, donde los invitados le parecían aves de rapiña ansiosas por descuartizar un cadáver.

Si no la encontraba pronto, tendría que ir en busca de otra vía de escape en un entorno más propicio, aunque también más desagradable.

Y entonces, como si fuera la respuesta a sus oraciones no pronunciadas, la vio.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando la barandilla entre los dedos. Allí, en medio de todas aquellas flores de invernadero, había florecido una mujer tan salvaje que lo dejó sin aliento.

El tiempo se detuvo, y también su corazón.

Llevaba un vestido de color rojo, del mismo tono que una rosa ensangrentada. Los ribetes de las mangas eran del mismo tono bronce que la cinta de alrededor del escote. Desde donde estaba Edward —¿cuándo se había puesto en pie?—podía ver los montes de sus lujuriosos pechos iluminados por la luz de los candelabros.

El corpiño se le ceñía al torso y le marcaba la cintura, justo por encima de las caderas, luego la tela descendía y cubría un trasero que no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún relleno para llamar la atención de Edward.

Éste levantó los ojos y, al ver la melena color café de la misteriosa dama, recogida en un moño suelto, el corazón le volvió a latir. Tenía la piel blanca y debajo de la máscara de seda de color bronce, se ocultaba una nariz perfecta; sus labios eran tan sensuales que parecían estar suplicando que los besaran.

Dios santo. De no ser porque era imposible, juraría que aquella mujer, aquel sueño, era su Bella.

Pero no podía ser. Una joven soltera jamás iría allí sola, y ninguna de las amistades de la joven se atrevería a invitar a una dama a un baile de máscaras cuyo único objetivo era la seducción. Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba en aquellas fiestas privadas del Saint Castle. Y era imposible que alguien tan respetable e inocente como Isabella Swan se hubiera atrevido a cruzar las puertas de aquel club. No, aquélla no era Bella, pero podría ser su hermana gemela.

Y Edward no iba a perder ni un segundo más mirándola como un idiota, corriendo el riesgo de que otro hombre se le acercara.

Girando sobre sus talones, salió del palco y descorrió la pesada cortina antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo. Allí, la luz era tan tenue como en el reservado, apenas unos apliques en la pared iluminaban el camino, pero Edward conocía bien el interior del club y sus pies lo guiaron seguros hasta el salón. Miró de reojo a una pareja que había apoyada en la pared, la mujer tenía la falda remangada hasta los muslos y el hombre la estaba acariciando con la mano. Los gemidos de placer le hicieron acelerar el paso.

A mitad de la escalera, se encontró con madame Denali en persona. Debía de tener más o menos su edad, incluso algo más joven. Era guapa y de piel clara, y su melena rojiza parecía natural. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de inteligente mirada azul claro, e iba vestida con un sencillo y elegante vestido de seda amarilla que seguro que provenía del taller de costura del señor Yorkie.

—_Monsieur Masen_ —lo saludó, con su delicado acento francés al mismo tiempo que le hacía una ligera reverencia. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Los modales y la costumbre lo impulsaron a pararse a saludarla cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era apartarla de su camino e ir en busca de su flor salvaje. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Una habitación privada, madame. ¿Tiene alguna disponible?

Ella le sonrió, los labios pintados de carmín se curvaron sin llegar a separarse.

—¿Para usted, su gracia? Por supuesto. —Deslizó un par de dedos largos y delgados hacia el interior de su escote y sacó una pequeña llave colgada de una cadena, que a continuación le ofreció a Edward. —La última puerta a la derecha. Tendrá toda la intimidad y privacidad que desee.

Edward apretó la llave entre sus dedos. Era una auténtica filigrana y aún retenía el calor de la piel de la mujer.

—Gracias. Confío en que lo añadirá a mi cuenta.

—Por supuesto. —Madame Denali inclinó la cabeza. —¿Quiere que también le mande una botella de champán?

—Sí. Por favor. —Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. —Y ahora, si me disculpa...

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo, coqueta pero sin ser descarada.

—Que tenga una noche agradable, señor.

Edward asintió, se apresuró escaleras abajo y no aminoró hasta llegar al salón. Tampoco quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

Entró en la sala de baile y parpadeó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a aquella estancia, más iluminada. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tan expuesto, él solía quedarse entre las sombras, evitando a toda costa que lo vieran.

Había candelabros con velas, pero eran las lámparas de gas, camufladas en apliques más antiguos, las que proporcionaban toda la luz. A pesar de todo, no se podía decir que el salón estuviera excesivamente iluminado. Ninguna dama corría el riesgo de que sus facciones pudieran ser vistas con precisión o exactitud.

Aquella estancia era como una caja de bombones, decorada en tonos crema y chocolate con toques dorados. Tenía el mobiliario justo para ser elegante sin caer en el mal gusto, algo muy difícil de conseguir en esa época. La iluminación, ahora que se había acostumbrado a ella, le permitía ver suficientemente, y la música tenía el volumen adecuado para seducir al oyente sin impedir la conversación.

Aunque Edward no tuviera precisamente ganas de hablar.

Casi nadie lo miró al entrar en el salón, exactamente lo que él quería. Aquellos bailes de máscaras eran famosos por su discreción y anonimato. Claro que siempre había quien reconocía a alguien importante y poderoso en cuanto lo veía. Edward ignoró a todos los presentes y escudriñó con la vista a su alrededor en busca de la única persona que le importaba. Y entonces la vio. Estaba sola, de pie junto a unas parejas que bailaban, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos. Por un segundo creyó que ella lo había reconocido, pero debió de ser un efecto de la luz, pues su expresión cambió al momento.

Edward se le acercó. La mujer permanecía inmóvil como una gacela, e igual de dispuesta a salir huyendo si él hacía el movimiento equivocado.

«Paciencia, Cullen —se dijo a sí mismo. —Paciencia.»

Cada paso que daba estaba calculado.

Ella le debía de llegar por la barbilla y en ese preciso instante levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Sus dulces labios se entreabrieron dejando al descubierto el rosado interior de su boca. Edward quería tocarla, sentir su aliento contra sus dedos. Quería saborearla.

Levantó una mano enguantada.

—Me gustaría mucho bailar con usted, milady.

Ella no dudó ni un instante y deslizó los dedos en los de él.

—Jamás se me ocurriría negarle nada, milord.

Un escalofrío de ansiedad recorrió a Edward al acompañarla hasta la pista de baile, donde las otras parejas se movían al ritmo de la música.

¿Negarle nada? No, aquello no iba a suceder esa noche.

Él le tendió la mano y la joven la aceptó con un ligero temblor en los dedos. Edward empezó a bailar con ella un vals mucho más sensual de lo habitual. La danza le daba una excusa para abrazarla. Podía sentir el movimiento de su respiración contra la palma de su mano, justo por debajo del corsé. A juzgar por lo acelerada que tenía la respiración y por su reticencia a mirarlo a los ojos, él la ponía nerviosa.

Que estuviera algo nerviosa era normal, pero Edward no quería que le tuviera miedo. Lo que quería era que deseara estar con él tanto como él deseaba estar con ella.

—¿Le apetece conversar? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró por debajo de su misteriosa máscara.

—¿Sobre qué, milord?

Edward sintió un escalofrío al oírla. Tenía la voz más grave que la de Bella, pero se parecía mucho, y su cuerpo reaccionó con tal entusiasmo que estuvo a punto de tener una erección en medio de la pista de baile, con el consiguiente ridículo.

—De lo que quiera —consiguió decir. —Yo me conformo con verla mover los labios.

La joven bajó la vista, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, ni tampoco a coquetear. Era perfecta.

—Me honra usted. Quizá no poseo dotes de conversación, y odiaría aburrirlo.

El negó con la cabeza.

—La encuentro fascinante.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Apenas me conoce, milord.

Edward la acercó más a él. Con el muslo le acarició la cadera y, por el modo en que reaccionó, fue como si se hubiese dado contra un horno encendido.

—En mi corazón siento que ya somos amigos íntimos.

La muchacha abrió la boca, seguramente para quejarse, pero él se lo impidió atrapando sus labios con los suyos. En medio del salón, Edward se permitió poseer los labios de aquella mujer. Húmeda y ardiente, la boca de él los encendió a ambos. Podía sentir cómo ella se iba excitando, apretándose cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Buscó la lengua de Edward con la suya al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza a su hombro y apretaba la mano que él le sujetaba. Sabía a champán y a calidez, y tenía los labios tan deliciosos como Edward había soñado. No estaba siendo excesivamente descarado, pero no cabía duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Nadie que estuviera a menos de un kilómetro de distancia tendría ninguna duda acerca de esas intenciones.

Cuando Edward por fin apartó la cabeza e interrumpió el beso, aquella hechicera se quedó mirándolo con ojos brillantes tras la máscara. Se lamió los labios y él supo con intuitiva certeza que estaba memorizando su sabor.

—Dejémonos de tonterías, cariño —murmuró con la boca pegada a la suya. —Tan pronto como te he visto, he venido a buscarte para evitar que otro hombre pudiera acercarse a ti.

—¿Eso ha hecho? —le preguntó genuinamente sorprendida, a la vez que encantada.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para no gemir de placer y consiguió sonreír. Le soltó la mano y buscó en su bolsillo la llave que le había dado Tanya Denali. Le mostró a la joven el delicado objeto de metal y después se lo deslizó entre los pechos. Ella se estremeció al sentir el frío metal contra su piel, y cuando los dedos de Edward se posaron encima de sus senos se quedó completamente quieta. Tenía la piel suave y delicada como la seda, y él quería recorrer con la lengua cada una de las venas apenas visibles bajo la superficie, saborear la sal que habría en su escote.

Pero aquél no era el lugar para hacerlo.

—Es de una habitación —le explicó. —¿Quieres que nos veamos allí, o me rechazarás y me romperás el corazón?

Se quedó esperando durante lo que fueron un par de agonizantes latidos. Entonces, los dedos de ella se cerraron sobre los que él seguía manteniendo sobre sus pechos, y una sensual sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No podría vivir sabiendo que le he roto el corazón, milord.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? —Dios, estaba más excitado que un chico de veinte años.

—Diez minutos —contestó. —¿De acuerdo?

«Ni hablar.»

—Cinco.

Ella fue incapaz de ocultar el estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

De algún modo, Edward consiguió soltarla y dejó que se fuera. La siguió con ojos hambrientos hasta que desapareció entre la multitud y llegó a una de las salidas que había en el otro extremo del salón. Al llegar allí, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero incluso desde la distancia creyó ver el deseo en la mirada de la mujer.

Cinco minutos no era tanto. Sólo trescientos segundos. Por Dios, si había tardado más en vestirse para asistir al baile. Y tampoco le serviría de nada parecer demasiado ansioso, ¿no? No quería que su futura amante supiera lo mucho que la deseaba.

Salir del salón y llegar a la escalera le llevaría treinta segundos. Subirla otros veinte. Pero le había dicho que le daría cinco minutos. Tenía que esperar.

Se escondió entre las sombras hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Dos minutos antes de tiempo, cruzó el alfombrado pasillo.

Ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose. Esa noche era para el placer, y tenía intención de aprovecharla al máximo, tanto que ni él ni su misteriosa dama podrían caminar durante una semana.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando una mano lo sujetó por el brazo. Irritado, se dio media vuelta para ver quién osaba molestarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando vio un puño acercándose a su nariz.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de SM y la historia es una adaptación. Al final de la misma pondré el nombre de la obra y su autora.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

A Edward le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe y el puño de su asaltante fue a dar contra la pared.

—Bastardo —lo insultó el hombre, que del impulso había ido a parar al suelo. —Te mataré.

—Esta noche no —contestó Edward, serio, tirándose de los puños de la camisa. —Tal vez cuando esté más sobrio podría volver a intentarlo.

Su asaltante se quedó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. No era la primera vez que Edward era víctima de un ataque por sorpresa, pero el último había tenido lugar varios años atrás y sus reflejos ya no eran como los de antaño.

El corazón le latía furioso tras las costillas. Aquel cretino lo había cogido desprevenido.

—¿Le conozco, señor? —le preguntó, perdiendo unos preciosos minutos de estar en compañía de su misteriosa enmascarada para escrutar el rostro de aquel hombre.

El tipo le escupió, pero sólo consiguió mancharse su propia barbilla y las solapas de la americana.

—¡Te tiraste a mi esposa, cerdo asqueroso!

Edward enarcó las cejas y, aunque pareciera extraño, se sintió de mejor humor.

—Tengo que decirle, señor, que me baño a diario. —Frunció el cejo. —¿Newton? ¿Eres tú?

El otro bufó y trató de ponerse en pie.

—Ya sabes que sí... señor puntilloso.

Edward se habría reído del ridículo insulto si no creyera que el hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo de querer matarlo. Se había acostado con lady Newton... hacía un montón de años. Y también con su hija. Una noche, madre e hija se habían peleado por él en medio de la ópera. Fue todo un escándalo.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu carruaje. Deberías regresar a casa.

Newton lo apartó de un manotazo y, de algún modo, consiguió recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para que sus músculos saturados de alcohol reaccionaran, aunque tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para levantarse.

—Que te follen.

—Vamos —insistió Edward con amabilidad. —Déjame que te ayude.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de haberle causado tanto daño. Claro que lord Newton tampoco era un santo. Mientras Edward tonteaba con las mujeres de su familia, él se había estado tirando a una bailarina. Pero Newton había sido discreto y Edward... bueno, se podría decir que la discreción nunca había sido su mayor virtud.

El conde le dio un empujón, pero estaba tan borracho que fue él quien trastabilló.

—Vete a la mierda. Los hombres que te atacaron deberían haberte cortado algo más que la cara, hijo de perra.

—Sí —respondió Edward con frialdad. —Pero no lo hicieron. Y tú deberías cuidar mejor de tu mujer.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un segundo. Edward seguía firme y sobrio, Newton inestable y borracho. Y, de repente, toda la ira pareció abandonar el cuerpo de este último, dejándolo abatido y derrotado. Se dio media vuelta y recorrió el pasillo sujetándose de la pared.

Edward se quedó observándolo con cierta pena. No era que tuviera ganas de recibir una paliza, pero tal vez si el conde le hubiera dado un puñetazo, se habría ido de allí satisfecho consigo mismo, y él habría cumplido con parte de su penitencia.

Ahora se sentía extrañamente vacío. Tal vez debería irse de allí, ya no estaba de humor para el romanticismo. Pero no sería caballeroso permitir que la dama siguiera esperándolo. Como mínimo debería ir a disculparse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que ella estaba. La puerta se abrió justo cuando Edward iba a llamar, y su dama apareció delante de él, sorprendida de verlo.

El duque frunció el cejo al ver que llevaba puestos los guantes y sujetaba su bolsa entre las manos.

—¿Te ibas?

—Sí, así es —respondió con frialdad, levantando la barbilla. —No me gusta que me hagan esperar, milord.

Edward sonrió, ante el reto que le presentaba y descartó completamente la idea de irse del club. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, le bloqueó el paso y la obligó a retroceder hacia el interior.

—¿Estás impaciente, milady?

Aquella habitación estaba hecha para encuentros clandestinos, el papel de la pared era oscuro y de buena calidad. Había impresionantes ramos de flores que destacaban con el telón de fondo. El yeso del techo era del mismo color dorado que los marcos de la puerta y de las ventanas. Unas pesadas cortinas, pensadas para impedir que la luz o la curiosidad se entrometieran en aquel espacio, adornaban dichas ventanas. El suelo era de madera, pulida y encerada, y encima había mullidas alfombras de idénticos tonos al del papel de la pared. La cama, enorme y con dosel, era de caoba tallada a mano, y estaba cubierta con sábanas negras y doradas que alguien había abierto ya para dar la bienvenida a sus ocupantes.

¿Se habría puesto nerviosa al verse allí esperándolo? ¿Se habría sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, para tratar de apaciguar su deseo?

—Sí, estaba impaciente —replicó ella airada. —Pero la espera es de lo más eficaz para amortiguar las ansias.

Entonces Edward se rió, y cerró la puerta, dejándolos a los dos allí encerrados. ¿Era sólo él, o la temperatura de la habitación había subido un par de grados?

—¿Ah, sí? —Dio un paso, acercándosele. —Yo siempre he creído que la espera hace que se sienta todavía más deseo.

Ella se mantuvo firme, pero él podía sentir que estaba a punto de dejarlo plantado. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se tocaban... el pecho de ella subía y bajaba, acelerado con cada respiración. Todo el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso, alerta. Los oscuros ojos de la joven buscaron los suyos.

—Entonces, usted debe de desearme mucho, milord.

La chispa de deseo que brilló en la mirada femenina fue inconfundible. Unas llamas doradas empezaron a arder detrás de aquel color chocolate, atrayendo a Edward como las moscas a la miel.

—Así es. —Tenía la voz ronca, pero a juzgar por cómo tembló ella, eso a su dama debió de gustarle. —Te deseo muchísimo.

Aquellos delicados labios se entreabrieron sin que saliera ningún sonido. Ella siguió observándolo con ojos ardientes, y en lo único que Edward fue capaz de pensar era en que necesitaba hacerla suya.

Deseó poder quitarle la máscara y verle la cara, pero entonces la mujer querría hacer lo mismo, y él no podía correr ese riesgo. Edward no quería que viera su destrozado rostro, no quería tener que enfrentarse a sus preguntas, tanto si llegaba a formularlas como si no.

Levantó una mano y la cogió por la nuca para acercársela. Al inclinar la cabeza, pudo sentir su aliento cálido y dulce acariciándole la cara. La vio ponerse de puntillas para aferrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta, mientras él tomaba posesión de sus labios con los suyos. La joven lo besó con el mismo ardor que Edward sentía en su alma... y cuando por fin se apartaron, no era el único que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Champán —susurró Edward, soltándola.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había desatado las cintas que le ceñían el corpiño por la espalda? Un par de ligeros tirones por los hombros y podría desnudarla sin demasiada dificultad. Pero no quería precipitar las cosas, ella era perfecta para su fantasía y quería saborear cada momento.

Lanzó su chaqueta a la butaca que tenía más cerca y se desabrochó el chaleco al acercarse hacia la mesa de los licores. Sirvió un par de copas y se aflojó el nudo del pañuelo. Por fin podía volver a respirar. Dios, ¡estaba hecho un lío!

Regresó junto a ella, con una copa de champán en la mano; estaba sentada en el extremo de la cama, con la mirada fija en el triángulo de piel que a Edward le había quedado al descubierto al soltarse el pañuelo, ni no creía que su cuello fuera tan fascinante, ni distinto al de cualquier otro hombre, claro que tampoco había comparado nunca esa parte de su anatomía con la de nadie más.

Se sentó a su lado, y ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció y la vació de un trago. Ah, aquella muchacha era dulce e inocente... algo que en su juventud le habría hecho gracia, pero que ahora lo enternecía.

—Despacio —le aconsejó. —Tenemos toda la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Edward asintió, y hundió el dedo índice en el frío líquido de su copa.

—Sí.

No quería pensar en que ella pudiera tener a alguien esperándola en casa al amanecer. En aquella habitación, estando los dos solos, se negaba a pensar en nadie más. Nada más importaba.

Le acercó el dedo húmedo a la boca y dibujó con él la curva de su labio inferior, acariciando ligeramente la parte interior del mismo. Ella le aguantó la mirada, y con la lengua le lamió el dedo. Ese gesto hizo estallar la lujuria en Edward. Aquella mujer era una seductora, una mezcla excitante e imposible entre inocencia y sensualidad.

Si sobrevivía a esa noche, se aseguraría de darle las gracias a Dios por haberle permitido conocerla, porque estaba seguro de que no se merecía un regalo como aquél.

Empezaron a acariciarse la cara el uno al otro. Él no trató de quitarle la máscara ni siquiera una vez y ella tampoco. Era como si entendiera su necesidad de permanecer oculto.

Los dedos de ella eran como suaves y cálidas plumas. Edward cerró los ojos y se rindió a tan exquisita tortura. Con el pulgar, le recorrió el labio inferior y él repitió su gesto, lamiéndoselo. Ella suspiró de placer, y fue el sonido más maravilloso que él hubiese oído nunca.

Cuando las copas estuvieron vacías. Edward las dejó encima de la mesa. Esa vez, cuando se acercó a ella, la cogió de los brazos y la puso de pie. El champán la había relajado y estaba algo lánguida, pero no bebida. Se quedó quieta, permitiendo que sus dedos le deslizaran el vestido por los hombros, y cuando la tela se negó a seguir bajando, aflojó algo más las cintas del corpiño. Despacio, la prenda se soltó y le cayó hasta la cintura. Edward tiró del vestido hasta el suelo. Después, la sujetó por la cintura con una mano, y, con la otra, apartó la prenda que se había arremolinado alrededor de sus pies.

Nada de falsa modestia, ni de coqueteos. Aquel magnífico ejemplar de mujer estaba delante de él, cubierta sólo por su honestidad, permitiendo que la devorara con la mirada. Todavía llevaba algo de ropa, una ligera camisola ocultaba su piel, pero a Edward se le hizo la boca agua sólo con verla.

Le recorrió los pechos con la vista, deteniéndose en los pezones rosados que se insinuaban debajo de la seda. Sus senos cabrían en las palmas de sus manos, y casi podía sentirlos cálidos bajo sus dedos. Ella inspiró, y una areola apareció cual pétalo por encima del borde de la tela. Edward alargó la mano y la acarició.

—Preciosa —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para besarle con delicadeza el escote, y luego el cuello. —Hueles como la lluvia de primavera —le dijo, inhalando con deleite.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia? —le preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

—Sí. —la miró a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban como la luna y Edward le acarició la mandíbula. —Limpia el mundo, y a su paso todo queda como nuevo. Es pura. —Le recorrió los labios y la barbilla con el pulgar. —Es dulce y húmeda.

La joven sonrió.

—Tienes suerte de que Inglaterra sea un país lluvioso.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, incluso en eso aquella mujer era idéntica a Bella.

—Así es.

Entonces volvió a besarla, pero que antes.

Sus dedos, extrañamente temblorosos, le desabrocharon la camisola mientras ella tiraba de la camisa de él para sacarla de sus pantalones. Edward se apartó unos segundos para quitarse la prenda por la cabeza y lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando fue a abrazarla de nuevo, ella le colocó las manos en la cintura para detenerlo. Las tenía tan cálidas y suaves que no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirlas en contacto con su piel.

—Espera —le susurró la mujer, —quiero tocarte.

Edward dejó caer los brazos a los costados

—Pues tócame.

Maldita fuera por haber conseguido hacerlo suplicar, pensó, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para tener orgullo Ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando siguiera acariciándolo como si fuera alguien especial en vez del hombre lleno de defectos que en realidad era.

Le recorrió el torso con las manos, recorriendo cada surco y hendidura. Luego las deslizó hasta las clavículas. Parecía estar fascinada con su cuerpo y a Edward eso lo animó y no sólo eso. Temblaba donde ella lo tocaba, era como si su cuerpo hubiera estado desesperado por aquellas caricias.

Volvió a acercársele.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

La besó de nuevo, acabando de desabrochar la camisola. Apartó la tela y también la deslizó hasta el suelo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo cuando él se apartó lo suficiente como para poder desabrocharse y quitarse los pantalones. Hasta que la tumbó en la cama no se dio cuenta de que ella sólo llevaba las medias, y que él estaba desnudo.

Hambriento de deseo, devoró su cuerpo con los ojos. Tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas, las pantorrillas ligeramente musculosas. Las caderas voluptuosas, el vientre suave. Entre sus piernas, un triángulo de vello oscuro suplicaba sus caricias. Tenía la cintura estrecha, los pechos generosos y unos pezones rosados que se excitaron al sentir su mirada. Dios, toda ella era dulce y suave, una exquisitez que le hacía la boca agua.

La mujer lo miró también de arriba abajo, sin ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba y, cuando se topó con su erección, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, consiguiendo que Edward se sintiera incluso más satisfecho consigo mismo que antes. Él nunca había sido uno de esos hombres que se sienten inseguros del tamaño de su miembro o de sus técnicas amatorias, pero aquella joven lo hacía sentir como un semental, como un dios.

Ella alargó una mano y lo tocó allí, rodeando con los dedos su erección. Edward gimió de placer. Lo estaba acariciando, y se movió presa de esa mano, su pene temblando de deseo.

Dejó que lo explorara hasta que fue incapaz de seguir soportándolo, y entonces le cubrió la mano con la suya y se la apartó con cuidado.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —le preguntó inquieta.

El se rió, una risa ronca y temblorosa.

—Dios, no. Es sólo que no quiero terminar en tu mano.

—Vaya. —Se ruborizó.

Edward le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. El corazón le dio un vuelco al entrar en contacto con su piel, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el pecho.

Era sólo sexo, se dijo a sí mismo. Esa reacción tan emocional se debía únicamente a lo mucho que aquella mujer se asemejaba a Bella y a que a ella parecía importarle de verdad. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Al salir el sol, todo se habría desvanecido.

Apoyándose en un codo. Edward inclinó la cabeza y atrapó un pecho entre sus labios. Al oírla gemir de placer le hirvió la sangre; ella hundió los dedos en su pelo para alentarlo a que siguiera besándola de aquel modo. Arqueó la espalda y cuando succionó con más fuerza, gritó y tiró de él para besarlo, separando las piernas.

Edward repitió el proceso con el otro pecho, acariciándole el ahora húmedo sexo con su erección. Aquella mujer era todo ardor y deseo. Sería tan fácil, era tan tentador, hundirse en ella y perderse allí para siempre. Pero aún no. Todavía no.

Deslizó una mano por su torso, recorriendo cada costilla con los dedos. Al llegar a la curva del ombligo, lo dibujó con insoportable lentitud, trazando el círculo una y otra vez hasta que por fin alcanzó el ansiado tesoro que ocultaban sus piernas. Ella no tuvo que pedírselo, no tuvo que emitir ningún sonido, para que Edward supiera lo que quería. Pero a pesar de todo, unos delicados gemidos escaparon de sus labios, y levantó las caderas a modo de invitación.

Él la abrió con un dedo y se lo deslizó en su interior, encontrando, con sorprendente facilidad, el lugar exacto donde quería que la tocara. Gritó cuando con la yema del dedo le acarició el pequeño botón, y Edward se inclinó mordisqueándole el pecho suavemente. Luego, sustituyó el dedo por el pulgar, deleitándose en la humedad que encontró a su paso.

La joven gimió de placer y arqueó las caderas, mientras él la exploraba hasta dar con la caricia que más la hacía enloquecer. Entonces, Edward dio rienda suelta a su deseo y la acarició y atormentó hasta que la sintió moverse descontrolada contra su mano, preciosa, sin rastro de pudor. De repente, mientras seguía llevándola al abismo con su pulgar, hundió un segundo dedo en su interior.

Los muslos de la mujer atraparon su mano, suplicándole que siguiera. Estaba empapada y Edward podía deslizarse con facilidad. Estaba tan tenso que incluso temía estar a punto de perder el control y, a pesar de todo, no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer de verla tener un orgasmo por primera vez. Así que levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Entonces la mujer llegó al clímax. No era comparable a nada que Edward hubiera visto antes. Tenía el escote y el cuello sonrojados, del mismo color que sus mejillas. Los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo sin censura. La espalda arqueada como una ola, se entregaba al placer con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Era preciosa.

Sonriendo satisfecho, se colocó de rodillas encima de ella.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo? —contestó, tras parpadear.

Edward se rió y, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, se agachó para besarla de nuevo. Le mordió el labio inferior. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas y la vio entreabrir las piernas, gustosa.

Con una mano, guió su erección hasta la entrada del sexo femenino, que notaba húmedo y caliente.

Y entonces empujó hacia adelante, despacio, abriéndola a medida que iba introduciéndose. Ella se aferró a su espalda, levantando las piernas para ajustarse mejor. El interior de su sexo le dio la bienvenida, pero se tensó un poco y Edward pensó... no, no era posible. Su misteriosa dama le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, dándole permiso para penetrarla más.

—Dios, estás tan apretada... —exclamó, temblando un poco al notar que ya estaba dentro.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó insegura.

A él se le escapó otra risa ronca.

—Mi amor, me gusta tanto que no sé si podré aguantar mucho.

Entonces, la muy coqueta, movió las caderas y consiguió arrancarle un gemido.

—Eres una provocadora.

Ella se rió, una risa profunda que se quedó en nada tan pronto como Edward movió las caderas. Eso le enseñaría a no reírse, pensó. Y, oh, Dios, estar en su interior era como estar en el cielo.

Con cada embestida se acercaba más y más al abismo. Cada vez que la joven levantaba las caderas para recibirlo, perdía un poco más el control. Pero ya no le importaba. Estaba demasiado excitado como para que le importase. Se apartó un poco sólo para poder volver a perderse en la profundidad de su misteriosa dama, una y otra vez, y otra, y, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, ella le hundía las uñas en la espalda.

Estaban aferrados el uno al otro, sus cuerpos ondulaban al unísono.

Edward no podía pensar, y mucho menos hablar. Se le había fundido la mente y su cuerpo había vuelto a la vida, deleitándose en cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al ritmo de su deseo. El duque había tenido muchos encuentros clandestinos sin sentido a lo largo de su vida, pero aquél no era uno de ellos. En muchas ocasiones, se había sentido atraído por su compañera de cama, pero nada remotamente parecido a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer de especial? Aparte de que le recordaba a...

—Bella —susurró.

Si ella lo oyó no dijo nada, gracias a Dios. Incluso él sabía que era imperdonable pronunciar el nombre de otra mujer en un momento tan íntimo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo, pues sintió que los muslos de la mujer lo apretaban, justo antes de precipitarse en el orgasmo. Edward empujó con fuerza, y sus movimientos se aceleraron hasta que por fin también perdió el control y estalló con ella. Sus gritos de placer se entremezclaron hasta que fue imposible distinguir a cuál de los dos pertenecían.

Fue un milagro que él se acordara de apartarse a tiempo y pudiera eyacular encima de las sábanas y no dentro de ella.

Se quedaron tumbados, entrelazados el uno con el otro y empapados de sudor, con la respiración entrecortada, durante lo que bien pudieron ser horas o meros minutos. En circunstancias normales, a esas alturas. Edward estaría ya vistiéndose para irse, pero aquella noche no tenía ninguna prisa, y cuando la mujer trató de zafarse de su abrazo la detuvo.

—No te vayas

Lo miró a los ojos y, maldita fuera, debió de ver la desesperación en ellos, porque, sin decir nada, volvió a tumbarse, permitiendo que la apretara de nuevo contra su pecho.

Edward le acarició la sedosa piel del hombro con los labios.

—Quiero volver a verte.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Le sujetó la barbilla con la mano y le giró la cara para obligarla a mirarlo. No le importaba que creyera que era patético, ni parecer desesperado. Lo único que le importaba era que dijera que sí.

—Por favor.

—¿Cuándo?

Tenía la voz ronca, pero no tanto como al empezar la noche. Maldición tenía la misma voz que Bella.

—Dentro de una semana —contestó, con el corazón dándole saltos de alegría. —No me será posible escaparme hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella. —¿Dónde?

—Aquí. En esta misma habitación. Yo me encargaré de organizarlo.

—Aquí —asintió la joven. —Dentro de una semana.

Edward sonrió. Ahora ya sonaba más convencida, más entusiasta.

—Gracias.

Y, entonces, por si acaso ella creía que con esa conversación su noche había llegado a su fin, la abrazó y volvió a colocársele encima. La besó despacio, con ternura, esperando a que se recuperara para volver a seducirla de nuevo. Le besó los bordes de la máscara, las mejillas y, por fin, los labios... hasta que ella empezó a moverse debajo de él, buscando sus caderas con las suyas.

Edward le hizo el amor por segunda vez y, al terminar, ambos estaban exhaustos, satisfechos. El se permitió incluso el lujo de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de ella. ¿Cuánto hacía que no pasaba toda una noche con una mujer? Demasiado. Se había olvidado de lo agradable que era sentir la calidez de otra persona a su lado, de lo que era sentir aquellas suaves curvas contra sus muslos.

Se le estaban cerrando los párpados cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su misteriosa dama, y que, por lo tanto, le sería imposible encontrarla si ella le daba plantón la siguiente semana. Si cambiaba de opinión y no aparecía, la perdería para siempre. Una parte de él sabía que si eso llegaba a suceder podría superarlo. Pero otra...

Y fue esa parte la que le hizo abrazarla y apretarla contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera cuando Isabella Swan abrió los ojos.

Dios santo, ¿cómo había corrido el riesgo de quedarse dormida? Era muy tarde. Si quería coger el primer tren y convencer a su madre de que no había salido de su habitación en toda la noche, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

No podía perder más tiempo mirando embobada cómo Edward dormía, escuchando su suave respiración y sus suspiros.

Aunque, a decir verdad, podría pasarse toda la eternidad haciendo simplemente eso. Era tan atractivo, que sólo con mirarlo se le rompía el corazón, la máscara que le cubría el rostro no le molestaba en absoluto, pues Bella conocía de memoria cada uno de sus rasgos.

Ni siquiera aquella horrible cicatriz podía empañar la perfección de su rostro. Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría eran de un verde clarísimo, con diminutas motas azules. Tenía la nariz larga y prominente, los pómulos marcados, y la mandíbula cuadrada. Pero lo que a ella más le gustaba era su boca. Le encantaba ver cómo Edward la movía al hablar, cómo la curvaba al sonreír. Y lo que más le gustaba era sentirla encima sobre la suya.

«Gracias, Dios. Gracias por hacerme este regalo.»

Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo una última vez, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de despertarlo. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, acariciando la cobriza y sedosa textura entre sus dedos.

¿Esa noche había sucedido de verdad o había sido todo un sueño? ¿De verdad le había entregado la virginidad al único hombre que se había ganado su corazón? ¿Y de verdad le había oído susurrar su nombre, o su loco corazón se lo había imaginado?

Tenía tantas preguntas que su mente parecía incapaz de centrarse en ninguna. Había hecho lo que se había propuesto y no iba a lamentarlo. Si aquel acto tenía consecuencias, les haría frente. Bella no esperaba nada de Edward, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que...

Deseaba poder vivir sin aquel incesante deseo que sentía por él, un deseo que la seguía a cada paso que daba, que determinaba todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomaba. Tal vez ahora pudiera ser libre. Pero había aceptado volver a verlo la próxima semana. Eso no era la libertad, eso era el principio de una aventura. Una que ella no podía tener. Que no podía permitirse. Que era demasiado arriesgada.

Salió de la cama despacio. Las piernas apenas la sostenían, las rodillas le temblaban, la incomodidad que sintió entre las piernas le recordó que lo sucedido allí había sido muy real y no un sueña Se vistió tan rápido y bien como pudo. Ya se peinaría en uno de los baños de abajo antes de salir a buscar un carruaje.

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó unos instantes, y miró de nuevo al hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama. Se sentía culpable por abandonarlo mientras dormía, sin decirle nada. Bajó la vista hacia su vestido y se arrancó una escarapela del mismo. Había tantas que podría arrancarse seis sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que una no tendría importancia. Dejó el adorno de seda encima de la mesa, junto al pañuelo de cuello de Edward.

Bueno, al menos así sabría que había pensado en él antes de irse.

Miró por última vez al hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre y, sigilosamente, salió de la habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo, se acicaló, tal como había planeado, y salió de la casa en busca de un carruaje. Por suerte para ella, la calle Saint Castle estaba plagada de ellos. Al parecer, era de lo más habitual que los clientes del club lo abandonaran a primera hora de la mañana.

Le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la estación y se metió dentro. El coche no había llegado ni a la esquina cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había tenido la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida, había vivido una experiencia sin igual con el hombre de sus sueños y él la había hecho sentir como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo comparable a ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?


End file.
